Watching Porn
by Raw Tea
Summary: Richie and Eddie are watching porn and end up having a bit of a snog, which turns in to a fight and so on. Contains violence, swearing and sexual content. Touches on themes of sex and gender, but only slightly. Richie/Eddie, I don't know if they have a proper ship name, but I refer to them as Edchie :)
1. Chapter 1

'As a symbolic gesture I get it, but I don't see how all that …' His eyes flickered. '… Tongue … business is supposed to be ... arousing. And still I am ...' He gestured parochially '"Not a little" turned on just ... watching.' Richie sunk back into his seat. 'Ah! I …' Fingers caressing his cheek grabbed his attention and as Richie turned from the screen he was hit by, and, engulfed in, the rich smell of cheap whiskey. Before he'd contemplated how to respond he was vocally disarmed by soft lips.

He froze no ready response at hand. When he had tried to play through similar scenarios in his mind he had never gotten past the "lovely blouse" stage. Eddie never wore blouses and his backup of "do you come here often" was simply feeble. Unable to find a solution to this problem he had put it all on ice. He'd never considered the idea that Eddie might initiate. Or... well, that Eddie would initiate, at a suiting moment, and not "shit faced" down the lamb and flag with judgemental strangers close at hand.

Richie was a proper sissy toss-pot. It seemed he genuinely had no idea, what so ever, of what to do or how kissing worked, even though he'd just had it demonstrated on film. The film was actually still rolling, and the screams of actors who had gone long past the stage of being desperate for work still hurled towards them. Eddie stuck his tongue out expecting a response of similar nature leading to further advancements. Instead Rich just sat there like an idiot oozing of arousal. Eddie was quite aroused himself, but then they had been watching porn for a good hour. Or, they'd tried to watch porn for an hour, some of it had been children's TV and documentaries, but this time he'd managed to get one proper porno of the Hussain brothers. It was a crap film. But none the less he was thirsting for dirty doings and so was Richie, he just couldn't be fucked to move.

The statement would have to be made stronger. Eddie placed his arm on Richie's back demanding closeness or offering comfort or ... something. His shirt was damp with sweat but the sensation of warm flesh underneath the fabric was delightful. Was that a shiver running trough him? Poor tosser.

The two things on Richie's mind was the beads of sweat forming on his brow and not being able to take in oxygen. These were, by chance, the two things he was the least eager to focus on at the moment. He squeezed back to reality, or what he hoped was reality. Eddies lips ... They were going at him, his tongue was ticklish against his own thin line. A breath and attempt at relaxation, met with Eddie toughing gently at his bottom lip as if opening a drawer. Their tongues introduced themselves. The sensations rolling in stopped all thoughts. The texture of tongue and threat of teeth all registered as exciting by his lips which he had never known to be this sensitive.

Everywhere was sensitive. Eddies hand sliding down his back causing an unbelievable thrill. Their knees touching felt erotic. Richie engaged, turning, tickling and threatening like Eddie did and leaning further in, then out, tracing Eddies teeth. Wanting more more of the good, less of the bad tangled scared and static. He took a deep breath and tried to exhale the knot inside him turning pulses of pleasure into nervous shivers. The knot seemed to be drawn out of him at every point of contact with Eddie. It wriggled in despair knowing the battle to be lost when a hand was placed on Richie's thigh. Pulses of pleasure set out for his cock stirring up a long trapped moan. Their eyes met. Eddies were sparkling at Richie as he grinned against his mouth, then, softly, he kissed the nearest bit of face. Fingers extended and lifted the waistband of Richie's trousers. Just the thought of Eddies fingers near his nob made the blood rush.

He thought he must have more blood than normally just now as quite a lot of it was collecting in his head as well making him flush violently, or so he assumed from Eddies grin.

It struck Richie that he too could use his hands. As he stretched out a reluctant hand, first brushing the fabric of Eddies shirt then feeling Eddie underneath and relaxing into the sensation of warm skin. Eddies placed a hand on his chest, cupping what they commonly referred as his "jugs". Richie's nipple hardened; he didn't know nipples did that. He was calmly pushed back on the short, clumsy sofa. Now surrounded by Eddie in a very bodily way, all lounges and bones and muscles under skin, and annoyingly, but perhaps for the best, clothes. Eddie was playing with his trousers, not unzipping them, just exciting him by fidgeting with the fabric. He let out another moan and a sudden rush of energy made him grab Eddies bottom, now it was Eddie making satisfied sounds and he pressed so close that Richie could feel his cock against his thigh.

It was like a stab of reality. This was real. Happening, now, there was no rewinding events, what had been felt had been felt, and it was the erect cock of his flatmate, shit. They returned to snogging trying to ignore reality again.

I'm too sober for this, was Eddies thought. I should be drunker to want to fuck him. I could pretend to be drunker. No fuck it it'll get awkward if we don't drink something, now. Eddie pulled out leaving Richie looking confused, flustered and, oh fuck, tempting ... In one swift movement he got the bottle of whiskey they had nicked at the last carnival and stuck in.

One does not down whiskey straight from the bottle. Eddie downed whiskey straight form the bottle. He then handed it to Richie who, being hazily informed on the subject of whisky drinking, regarded the spectacle with certain scepticism. He was rarely given access to Eddies alcohol, somehow this moment felt precious. He glanced at the telly, still gulping out stiff rabbles of sound as he necked the rich drops. 'Should we perhaps turn it off?' Talking. That was ... weird. He felt like saying something different, there was a definite elephant in the room, but he'd be damned it he touched the thing. The telly came off leaving just the two of them against the elephant. It was a question of fight or flight, where flight involved shagging and drinking. Not really a difficult dilemma at all.

Shagging on the sofa had a certain charm to it, but it was bloody impractical. Eddie really felt like going upstairs. But going upstairs meant initiating private and exclusive sex with Richie without the context of two boozy blokes watching porn and having a bit of a feel. They both knew that's not what it really was, but then that knowledge also made them both uncomfortable. He downed some more whisky. Full up on its tastes and sensations he glanced over at Richie who sat perched. 'Come' He rose and once again they delved into each other the whiskies rich repertoire of tastes embellished physically. They traced each other out suckling on lips and stamping small kisses all over then disappearing one into the other feeling ... that was Richie biting, good. Eddie groaned slightly taking in signals from the troops investigating Richie's back. The other wriggled in response bringing them closer. It was nice, being close to Richie, without having him talk at him, he was just there.

Eddie pulled out to kiss Richie's cheek. He did so with feeling moving towards his ear whilst kneading his arse with both hands. Damned dungaree. He could feel hands on his back and heavy breathing creaking with desperation. 'Should we go upstairs?' He just said it. 'Ehrm, well the-ah!' Eddie'd taken the chance to suckle his earlobe. 'Well?' 'I'm sorry Eddie, but there seems to be a bit of a problem there, hehe …' He seemed agitated'Oh?' This was embarrassing, it'd be embarrassing enough if they both went for it, but if he, Eddie was turned down by Richie, the twat, at this stage! Well … he'd really had it. 'It's just …' Eddies moment of uncertainty was nothing compared to the embarrassment Richie was displaying. 'I … I've … cum…' He looked down in shame. 'Christ, you sticky tit!' Eddie looked at him in disbelief. 'Hahahahaha, You're more like a child's doodle than a man, aren't you!' Eddie stepped back shaking with laughter, what a bloody relief.

'Laughing? You cunt!' Richie sent a slap towards him and positively rustled with staged anger. 'Haahh!' Eddie he'd taken no notice of the assault, to busy heaving for breath. 'Oh, oh what would I do with out the sympathetic support of ...' He strutted his chest. 'My grate mate!' 'Spare the comedy Rich. I ...' Eddie was bent double with laughing. 'Right, get up it's a fight!' 'Oooh! A fight, Whe ..?' Rich landed a quick one before jumping back fists jamming. 'Right, right ...' Eddie shook his head and streaked, readying his own battle gear. He didn't allow himself to be dissociated by the mad glares sent his way by the jumping lard pot that was his target.

He took two calm calculated steps, then landed five good ones right on target. The lard pot stumbled backwards loosing balance at the impact. Knackers. He planted a foot in them grinning happily as Richie jerked. Eddie looked around considering other targets. No, knackers it was. He kept kicking as Richie tried to scoop himself up. Hahaha this was the life wasn't it. Richie was seated now and Eddie slapped him as he dragged himself up assisted by the kitchen table.

'All right, all right.' Richie hived as he readied his fists and organised his feet beneath him. 'Chew on this you bastard!' He ran towards Eddie, but at the fatal moment he forgot to actually punch.

'Riight!' Richie spun round trying to correct his mistake but got a boot in his diaphragm. Crouching he retreated till he met the wall. Leaning helplessly against it he watched Eddie closing up on him.

'Have mercy' He held his hands up to shield himself. Eddie grabbed them, before kneeing him repeatedly in the groin. 'Ah!' Richie grasped at Eddies shoulders absorbing the impact.

'Bloody hell.' Eddie stopped.

'What?' A smile had parked in the middle of Richie's grimace.

'Ohoho hua!' Eddie thought he knew where this was going.

'Want me to continue do you?'

'Oh yes please. I think I'm on for a second go here!' Richie placed a hand on his arse.

'Come on Eddie do it to me!' Richie grinned biting his lip.

'All right then.' Eddie kneed him a last time before he leaned in for a snog.


	2. Chapter 2

'Christ.' Being asleep is lovely, you're just existing. There are no conscious choices to be made. Your brain is allowed just float about on it's own accord. When you're asleep you don't have to act in line with the needs of others, or in Eddies case, act in spite of the needs of others leading to a lot of whining he then had to endure.

That world was gone now, very gone. Eddie had been jerked violently awake by the sight of Richie's head in his bed. Ah! He'd never decapitated anyone before! It wasn't until he felt the rest of him under the duvet that he got on top of the situation. 'Fuck.' Eddie swung, with a sense of immediacy, his legs over the edge of the bed taking on a seated position. The smooth elegance of this move was quite impressive considering. He wished he had some alcohol in him, he couldn't cope with this sober. Mind, he didn't like coping with anything sober, if for no other reason, than because it was boring.

The bed sheets rustled. 'I say! I had expected a comment a little less unsettling than "fuck", but I think it fits the bill snugly.' 'Ah, you up then.' It wasn't really a question, he'd usually just let the tosser babble on not bothering with replies. But this was by no means a usual situation. He was very tempted to just act like it though and by all means avoid any sort of talk or confrontation.

Bloody alcohol. He stood up needing an excuse not to look Richie in the eye. 'I'm awake if that's what you mean, I am not, however, "up" gallivanting with my arse on display.' Rich being pedantic, at leas that's business as usual. 'You dribbling at my arse then?' 'Poof.' He himself didn't really know if it was friendly teasing or a mean slur, Eddie liked to keep himself in the dark concerning such matters, he was a man of mystery but mainly to himself. 'Oh YES, you're a fine one to talk! I wouldn't be going around making accusations like that if I were you!' Richie had gotten up as well and moved over to get his own clothes. The excitement of getting to spout rubbish seemed to have shaken any morning after feelings. 'Git' He leant down to get his trousers careful to let a hand brush Eddies thigh on its way up. They kissed. Then Richie strolled to his own room with an air of self-satisfaction.

Beautiful tit-head, with his elegant legs and stupid excuse of genitalia. Eddie had been to medical school, grant you he hadn't studied much, but he could say with no little confidence that that man was genetically inter-sex . Which should make his own situation better in some way, but didn't. Besides Richie was probably not aware of it himself, people very rarely were. He certainly wasn't about to spill the beans. Richie was rather touchy when it came to things like that ...

Eddie got his own clothes. This was fine. If this was how things were going to be it was fine, no confrontation, yet he felt like they were on the same page, bugger it he knew what page that was, but he was confident that it was the same one.


End file.
